She will Battle on
by mostlyicarlyfanfic
Summary: SEQUEL - to she's just done, Sam gets through treatment and goes through new challenges after ending up in hospital for cutting, at the same time she starts to trust freddie more like when they were dating, and old feelings uprise between them both.. contains Carly/sam/freddie friendship,T incase
1. In hospital, understanding

**NEW STORY: Sorry not posted in a while**

Got a request to make a sequel to she's just done, so here we are. first chapter-cute seddie moments included but not any "love" just yet, going to take my time with chapters for this

tell me what you think by reviewing :)

**She'll battle on- sequel to She's Just Done**

Ever thought you'd lost someone who was the reason you lived, Freddie Benson almost did, This a story set after iLoveyou which experiences the rough times and good times of life, Sequel to She's Just Done- this is part 2

Last time Sam had cut was one week ago, That almost cost her, her life, Sam was constantly being hurt emotionally by a girl at the school named Cordellia Witscale, The young blonde sat on the hospital bed with the support and love from her two bestfriends, well one ex-boyfriend and one bestfriend, Freddie didn't even know how to deal with the fact he'd almost lost sam.

They hadn't talked about it, or the fact Freddie read those texts that we're being set to sam, He'd never seen sam break down like that before, Carly spoke "hey i'm going to go get some peppi cola, do yous want some." sam nodded and freddie spoke"yeah." "okay be right back." carly said and left the room leaving the two teenagers themselves forr the first time in a while.

Sam still felt weak but that's what help does to you, doctors in and out her hospital room all the time but she was grateful, She rested her eyes then opened them again and looked to the side where freddie sat on the chair and he smiled at her, and she returned the smile, Freddie was relieved to see Sam smile again, after all the drama that did happen, it was nice for some peace for at least a moment.

Slience filled the room and freddie didn't want to create any tension but before he could speak, Sam beat him to it"I'm sorry." she spoke, Freddie shifted in the chair"why are you sorry- for what." he asked with a bit of a chuckle at the end., Sam's eyes met his and she looked completely serious, all this therapy and help has made me realise something

"If I died, I'd just be hurting you guys, you made me realise that now.". "it's okay, come here." Freddie reached over and hugged her, Sam smiled in his arms, after the long journey that they all have been through, maybe they could get peace, Carly came into the room about to tell sam she could leave and smiled at her both friends, last time they'd had physical contact was when they were dating, Sam noticed her presence and pulled back then the 3 of them hugged together, after all the events that happened is just a step closer to peace and happiness.


	2. Getting home

**I've been listening to so much emotional music right now and one that stands out is**

**called"nothing like us" by justin bieber, I think you should check it out, it's real emotion**

**anyways, thank you for your responses.**

**some notes: freddie can drive and has his own car, sam can't yet**

**She will Battle on- Chapter two**

Peace.

Calm.

Sam's going to get there one day, but it's far away right now, but she knows she can get there

Today she got released from the hospital, she's going to stay at Carly's for a while, Her mom's

not home and although she is better, she's not fixed, There's still a chance she could go back to

her cutting or just breaking down but they both know they will deal with that when it comes

Freddie. Carly. Spencer. were all in this together, and all three of them knew it,

The doctor had discharged her but had told them to be careful and watch her, he described her

as fragile and could break at any point, This had scared them but they all know they're here

throughout it all.

Sam walked to Spencer's Car, Her blonde curls swayed from the left side of her face to the right throughout the wind.

she slightly moved them out of her face, and continued towards the car, Freddie shouted to her and Spencer"hey I'm just going with Carly to your house, is there anything you particularly want, food, clothes?." She turned back and nodded"can you bring me a pink book it will be sitting on top of my cabinet." "sure" "be back soon"

Freddie spoke to her and then walked to his car with Carly, Carly was going with him because well he didn't want to dig through Sam's clothes which would be a little weird.

Spencer and Sam drove back to bushwell plaza, while Freddie had just pulled up at Sam's house. he stopped the engine and him and Carly got out and Carly opened the door with the spare key Sam had given her, Carly walked up to Sam's room while Freddie walked into her kitchen and got her special stack of fatcakes and bacon that she'd told him about.

He laughed and shoke his head, Carly came down with a bag full of Sam's clothes and the pink book with her.

Carly laughed"Sam's secret stash?" while looking at his hands"yeah. we got everything." "pretty much, Freddie and Carly left her house, and locked the door

while Freddie arrived near Bushwell Plaza okay i'm going to drop you off with Sam and Spencer", I've got one more thing to do then i'll come back." Carly smiled"sure, I'll tell sam and spencer were yous' are" And they pulled at Bushwell , Carly got out and waved and Freddie drove off

**I know what your thinking:What is Freddie going to do. Does it involve sam, Yes, and don't worry it's not anything bad**

**Thank's for your reviews. it keeps me going , review this so I know what you think of every chapter and even give me ideas if you want :)**


	3. The Necklace

**Wow! thank you so much for your amazing reviews**

**you guys are the best and to the person that never signed in**

**yeah you are right, freddie has something for sam,**

**if you want to find out .. the time is now :D!**

**did I get sam in right character, I never writing out of character. so anyways**

**I'll proberly have the next chapter tomorrow night before my dance class**

**THANK YOU! TO EVERYONE WHO'S READING THIS,FOLLOWING IT,REVIEWING, **

**Love yous, you's inspire me, give me an idea what could of happened to spencer for the next chapter ?**

Freddie continued driving down to pick up his gift for sam, He stopped the car and got out

and entered the shop, He walked in and spoke the the man

"I'm Freddie Benson, I'm here to pick up the personalised necklace."

The man smiled"ah yes sir it's ready." Here you go. The man gave the necklace over to freddie

"thank you-." he payed and left and got in his car.

...

Sam was sitting on the shay's couch with Carly while Spencer went out to buy some art thing

Her eyes lit up when the door opened and Freddie finally entered. He smiled"Hey, Carly, Sam."

"How are you feeling, is it better to be back." Sam nodded, and Carly said"so what was that little errand."and walked away,"oh it's nothing- just something I thought sam would like." Sam immediately looked up at him"me -really

what is it-." She asked then spoke"if it's something to trick me, I'll break your leg nub." Freddie laughed"No it's not going to trick you, it's actually really just a little something nice."

Sam stood up"really benson- tell me." He laughed and got out a medium size box

He opened the box and Sam smiled, inside the box was a necklace with 3 charms

one was a fatcake charm, one was a bacon charm and the last one was a sliver heart. Which he took out and turned it around"its just a little something extra to remind you." she looked down and read the carved heart which said

"always be strong sam -freddie." "Thank you so much Freddie." Freddie smiled at her and told her to turnaround and he put it on for her"there, Sam smiled as the metal touched her skin- now I know that you and Carly will have a manicure/girls night tonight so I'm off but bye." He smiled and she shouted, He turned around"Wait- you know that's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me- so um.."Thank you again." Freddie chuckled"wow puckett you said thank you not once but twice, but anyway it's no problem, you deserve it" He smiled to himself and walked in his apartment.

Sam sat on the couch when Carly came back down from her bedroom."what was his little errand." Sam looked at her and pointed to her necklace "this- it's beautiful and I don't say those prissy words a lot." Carly laughed and looked at the necklace"wow it is- it's even carved." Carly smiled and sat down beside Sam, Just then Spencer entered looking flustered" Carly 's immediate reaction was"what happened this time.


	4. You grounded him- what

**WOW THANKYOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**ESPECIALLY THANKS TO chicagobears & Saphirabrightscale**

**for reviewing all my chapters so far"!**

**thanks to anyone who's even just looked at this story, and to SeddieFan9 for reviewing also**

**can't believe this has had so many views, Thank you so much**

**I'm writing this before my dance class -yaay-. sorry i'm a little hyper,****posting it when I'm home.**

Spencer set the bag down he was carrying and Sat beside Carly on the couch, "Well- it's a long story"Carly snapped at him"Spencer tell me right now." Sam Quickly excused herself "I'll be back." She pulled out. her phone and sent a text to Freddie."

"Nub- is your mom in?."

Freddie looked at his phone and then sent a text back "No why-." "I'm in the corridor, Carly and Spencer are arguing long story."

Freddie laughed and opened the door to reveal sam standing in the corridor"come in puckett."He smirked and she walked in and he closed the door after her, He Signaled to around him

"Yeah my mom was doing more research, so my room's the only one tidy." Sam looked at the books and folders lying on the floor and spoke"Yeah wow she's crazy,." Then she walked with him then entered his room.

They both sat on his bed talking and watching funny video's that had been the number 1 onsplashface, Sam and Freddie was cracking up after each video suddenly Sam's ringtone playedthe ringtone perfect from Hedley, and She signaled that she had to pick it up

"Hello." "Carly- Yeah I'm with Fred- the nub" "well you did have that little arguement with Spencer"

"you did what?." "fine I'll be over soon, Yeah okay Bye." Freddie laughed and she looked at him"what?.""what did Carly do to Spencer, By the look on your face, you were almost in tears of laughter."

She tried to steady herself but ended up laughing, "okay..she grounded him."

Freddie and Sam both ended up in another fit of laughter"what she grounded him- he's way too old."

Sam spoke"I know she said I grounded him, and I was like "what." how can you ground a grown adult"

They both broke down into another fit of laughter, with Freddie almost falling off his bed from laughing and then Sam got up"well Nub, It's been good seeing you for the second time today."

"but I got to go have a movie night with Carls now, Bye." "Bye sam." She smiled to herself and continued walking out of his apartment and into Carly's, feeling that maybe her friendship for now with Freddie was . on. track.

some light hearted seddie- not going into anything to deep with these characters just yet but theres going to be more interesting situations :)!_ tell me what you think so far, next posting day is proberly some time next week- IF I DON'T POST FOR A WHILE ,I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP, I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY,...** PS. I NEVER GIVE UP ON STORIES**


	5. Falling Asleep alot and bad dreams

Wow! So I just got to write this

I had to do a film project, edit it, which took all night and even had homework

I hate school...! anyways thank you for your reviews and views- they mean alot

so were still on-going slow with the seddie relationship, remember it's after iloveyou

so they have to take things slow. okay.. thank you if you understand

i'm trying to make this like reality :)- but sam could be ooc because she is struggling with issues

that if you know this whole story plot is about-. thank you.

Sam awoke and felt a presence near her, She opened her eyes and Saw Freddie infront of her"so your awake, sleeping beauty." He laughed at her, She looked around "how long have I been asleep?." "I-erm don't know about 2 hours after Carly woke up, you fell Asleep after watching movies with Carls, apparently, Spencer and Her went to the store to pick you up your subscription of pills." She groaned"Oh I forgot about those."

The pills were to keep her calm, and stable and so she wouldn't try sucide, cut or anything for a while but the side effect made her sleep a lot.

Freddie sat down on the couch beside her"so those pills make you sleep a lot?." She sighed"Yeah I sleep for like hours and it's only just the beginning." Freddie rubbed her back"hey it's okay." "No it's not freddie what happens if Cordelia starts again, I just don't think I could handle that right now.", Freddie put his arms around her"Hey don't worry about Cordelia, you've got me and Carly, even though things have been awkward, you still have us" Sam half smiled and then leaned back onto the couch and freddie gently unwrapped his arms from her, So want to watch Celebrities under water best moments movie." you bet!." Sam smiled and got more comfortable on the couch and Freddie turned Carly's tv on.

Freddie got up and made Him and Sam a ham sandwitch and then walked back to the couch"here you go puckett" The movie played for a while and half way through it, Freddie looked over at Sam who was now lying sleeping again, He quickly looked away because he knew just how much he'd want to stare at her, He admited it She was beautiful and so cute but he did let her get away, She started shuffling around and shouting"no-no- i'm not physco- no Cordelia- get away stop embarassing me " She was crying and Freddie quickly shuffled over to her and didn't care about the fact he wasn't dating her and took her in his arms

"shss sam, it's okay-." he rocked her gently, her eyes opened and she spoke"Freddie.. Cordelia's going to make fun off me when I go back,I can't deal with that." He gently soothed her"Sam no she's not- she will keep her stupid mouth shut as long as were with you okay- you got to trust us.,Sam slowly nodded then slowly fell back asleep, Freddie looked down at her and just continued to watch the movie.

Carly and Spencer entered"sorry got stuck in traffic." She then looked at Freddie who Sam was sleeping on., She almost said "aww" untill Freddie looked up at her"Wasn't me, She got a nightmare then-." Freddie." Carly spoke"I'm honestly not-." Freddie" Freddie looked at her"what?." "it's okay, you act like it's a crime, I know you still feel something for her, i'm not stupid, you both have to understand- you don't just throw a love and connection away like that." She followed Spencer into the Kitchen leaving Freddie in deep thought

I know what your thinking."wow were' getting somewhere." yeah ,I just finished most of my homework so I could update, in your review, tell me your **ideas** for next chapter, or further chapters I have not written any yet and will totally use them- now's your chance, help me with this story and I'll give you credit in the note's before :)! please, based on reviews, ideas thats when the next chapter will be up :)!


	6. Surprise in store and scared again

**WOW. Look another chapter- i'm off for a week off school so yeah more updates- read the bottom at the end of this story.. one mention of the word"bitch" sorry it was appropriate for that scene. it's only one word. it won't kill you.. **

Sam was out shopping for food and art supplies with Spencer, Spencer shouted her"Sam?" "yeah?" she asked

"do you think I should get the pink paint or the purple paint or yellow.." Sam laughed"umm the purple and yellow get those both" "okay " Spencer said and then got both .and they walked to the other side of the store.

**...**

In the shay's apartment.

Freddie entered"hello." "um Hey Carly, where's Sam and Spencer?." Carly turned around"well thanks for the hey Carly really enthusiastic, she laughed., and Sam's out shopping with Spencer""oh okay." He smiled and sat on the couch, Carly sat with her lunch surfing the internet.

**...**

Sam was out shopping with Spencer when he asked her to go pick bacon

She walked over to the meat aisle, and felt a light tap to her shoulder,She turned around and came face to face with no one other than Cordelia. "hey it's you." She froze up and walked backwards." leave me alone Cordelia, I can't deal with you right now."

Cordelia got a evil smirk on her face and pulled up Sam's sleeve"so it is true, you do cut yourself,. that's pathetic.",Sam winced at the pain of her top scrapping against her cuts."no I um.. fell of my bike."

Cordelia laughed and then slapped Sam so hard she fell on the floor"that's for being a bitch, and making me almost get suspended and for lying to me. Cordelia walked away.

but Sam lay on the ground holding her cheek which had a cut mark on it, She grabbed the bacon and ran back to Spencer we have to get out of here." He looked up and quickly ran to her side"what happened. Cordelia's in her and she just slapped me Spencer I need out of here" She panicked

He said"Sam calm down.. I'll just pay then we can go, She won't touch you again." they walked to the checkout and then to the car to go back home..

**...**

Carly and Freddie were sitting in the front room (living room) when Spencer walked in then Sam entered holding her cheek had tears down her face. Freddie got up quicker than he ever did before and ran to her side"Sam what happened." She just let out a deep sigh to try and calm herself down." She then ran to the couch and fell down on it in a heap.

Freddie ran across to his apartment and got his mum's smaller version of first aid kit and ran back over,"here let me see that." Carly stood beside her brother"what happened.. Sam choked out"cordelia.. she knows everything.. she threatened me then pulled up my sleeve to see if it was true then slapped me." Freddie had finished cleaning out Sam's cut on her face, and he took her in his arms."it's okay Sam."

Spencer and Carly went over to the kitchen and Sam sobbed loudly while Freddie hugged her in his arms and she put her head on his shoulder while he whispered"shss," and tried to calm her down. it killed him to see Sam like this.. she was so weak and vulnerable... Carly gave her a drink with her pill and she just took it and didn't bother fighting it.

She then rested her head on Freddie's chest and fell asleep. He didn't bother to move in fact he didn't mind her lying on him it felt like normal times before the breakup happened.

...

**I ran out of ideas for a while but then I thought this, don't worry sam's life will get better but I will keep adding little bad events of drama because as i quote a song"nothing good comes without a little pain" etc that song is Love is on the way- by Jennette McCurdy.. I realised listening to quite sad songs can create a better understanding at this story- I recommend for the sad chapters- breathe me by sia or fix a heart by Demi Lovato these are quite powerful songs.. please review, tell me anything, if you have an idea tell me it. and most importantly quote your favourite bit or line in this :)! and tell me if you like it, want me to update faster. continue. you get the point. thanks for views :)! ps. I feel gulity as anything when I don't update.. lol is that weird anyways thanks :)!**


	7. Not feeling awkward and She's hungry

**so here we are another chapter** :)

She will battle on - chapter 7

Sam slept mostly the whole day, It was the best she had slept in a while. she knew it was because she fell asleep on freddie and she was suprised he didn't move her

She woke up.

. Sam then looked up at Freddie who looked at her because of her quick movements.

it didn't feel awkward like it should She spoke"hey nub." He laughed"yes Sam.." "go make me bacon."

" I missed dinner-." He looked down at her and got up"fine princess puckett" and he took a pan out the cuboard and put the bacon in

Carly walked in, carrying 4 smoothies and a bag"oh your awake." she smiled and then looked at Freddie who pointed to the bacon in the frying pain.

she laughed and spoke to her"and your hungry. that's normal for you." Sam laughed"whatever-. you've been to the groovy smoothie, for how long? Carly looked at her"not that long." she set the smoothies and bag on the table. Sam, there's yours. Freddie. and Spencer's, She took her own and walked over to the kitchen counter-.

Freddie took the bacon out the pan and put it in a roll on a plate and walked over

"here you go puckett." She smiled"thanks benson." she quickly eat down the bacon roll

and Freddie's phone went off."Helllo. mom i'm only across the apar- oh fine I'll come home." Carly spoke"take your smoothie.. he said"it's okay Sam.. can have it." ,His face was now all red and he looked angry, He sighed"I'm going to go, mom wants me home for something- bye sam. proberly see you's tomorrow. Sam looked up"bye nub." He shook his head, laughed then left.

**So i'm posting this and it's valentines days.. I don't really care about v-day haha**

**I need ideas' please give me any idea you have for the next chapter- for this story and I'll sure use them.. and even if I DON'T NEXT CHAPTER. i WILL sometime in this story-**

** anyways so i'm going back to school on monday :(!. so I won't update as much untill I get home and do my homework and study.. thank you for your reviews. don't worry I wont forget abouts you's. they will be plenty more SEDDIE.. oh did you know Jennette tweeted about nathan saying to her fan"this makes me miss nathankress" aww I love their friendship... - check out my tumblr.. - - -THANK YOU..**


	8. Park's and A comment to make them think

**So i'm back sorry I didn't update In my freetime I was catching up with some tv **

**okay so I'm going to start moving this story closer, as in old feelings start to uprise again between Sam and Freddie**

**and maybe even some Carly & Spencer plans for them both.. sneaky huh.. thank you for still reading.. **

**if you are.. I love you xD lol... so I'll get on with this now.. I know you'll love this ,, SEDDIE ,, hehe**

Sam... Sam.. what? Sam groaned as she must of fell asleep again..

Carly continued to shake her"wake up" She shouted "CHICKEN" and Sam jumped up

"where -you tricked me" Carly laughed"well you are already changed and clean and I didn't want

you to sleep this whole day off too. Sam spoke"okay" and got up and went downstairs..

Spencer shouted them"oh hey.. look what i'm making." he waved his hands around his new sculpture

"what is it this time." Carly said, He got really excited and spoke"I'm making a turtle but." "out of magnets"

He held the box of magnets up.. and Carly laughed"spencer where'd you get those" "the junk." Carly cut him off

"Of course it's the junk yard."So "what we doing today?" Spencer asked the two teens..

Sam shrugged her shoulders, and Carly said"I don't know, there's a funday on at the park" "if you wanna go." Sam spoke"will they're be Carly cut her off" yes they will be food there." She got up and ran upstairs"I'm coming.. just getting my jacket"

Spencer then said"Okay i'll be in the car, You Carly- go get freddie, maybe you can trick them to be alone today." He laughed then ran out of the apartment door, Carly then smiled and went over to Freddie's apartment, She knocked on the door"hello. oh hey Carly." "Hey Freddie, were about to head down to that funday down at the park, Sam's just in the apartment getting her jacket or zipper proberly, You want to come down with us?." Freddie nodded his head"Sure. i'll be right out," He ran back from the door to put on his shoes."okay I'm here, Hey Sam." He smiled and waved at her standing beside Carly in the hall

Sam smiled "Hey Fredweird." She laughed but he did to. he didn't want her to stop calling him nicknames that's a bit creepy but without them she wouldn't be Sam, The trio left the lobby and walked down to meet Spencer in his car

... at the park...

Sam, Freddie walked beside each other and Spencer and Carly walked on the other side of Freddie, All looking about

The park had stalls, a few rides, food vans and it was all lighted up." Sam saw the food van and ran off. They all followed behind her." Plan A for Spencer&Carly.. they both looked at each other"Oh man Carly i've left my money in the car, want to go back and get it." Freddie looked at Sam"It's okay, I'll get her food like always.. " He laughed a bit then turned towards the food van with her. and Spencer and Carly spoke"we'll be right back, Spencer's going to get money then going to that art thing over there, I'm going to look at clothes and ohh.. cute boys." They walked off. Leaving Sam and Freddie waiting on sam's food. a bucket of fried chicken, and 2 fatcakes. "there you go girl." the woman spoke handing her the food and Freddie put up the money"there you go" The woman said"aww you's are a cute couple." then walked to the front of her van.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other,For them both It was a while since they last were called Couple

and It send made them both feel not awkward. but they both wanted to be back with each other, Sam shoke her head

bringing them out of their gaze"oh look theres spencer and Carly." and they both walked back over to them..

**OH CLIFFHANGER.. sorry I just had to.. next chapter will be up soon.. it's what happens next.. thank you for your reviews&views..**


	9. Figuring her out, and Pedal boats

**wow.. sorry I had ALOT on the past few days which prevented me from writing and SORRY.. okay last chapter- Sam & Freddie at the van and a lady called them a 'cute couple' Then they go into gazes and Sam shakes her head and they Both head over to Carly and Spencer.. hmm..what happens next**

Sam and Freddie walked back to join Spencer and Carly, Carly looked around and noticed them both

She Looked confused for a little bit but then Smiled"Hey Guys" Spencer turned around"Sam's got food,what's unusual" The four of them laughed and Sam smiled"What it's good" As she took another bite of her fried chicken and stuffed the fatcakes into her pocket.

In her mind she was thinking about Freddie, The lady's comment made her think of him again, Truth is she'd secretly been thinking about him even more lately, She didn't want to worry them but her mind still wonders back to Cordelia, The girl seems to make sam feel so insecure and sick, She will smile and be strong around them but inside she starts to over think.

Sam and Freddie both sat at the front of the pedal boat and Carly and Spencer behind them, Freddie glanced over at Sam and saw she had a smile on her face and the wind was making her hair flow around, He smiled and looked back infront of them and continued to pedal.

**Just an update, short update, got any idea's for me ,, tell me in a review.. thank you**


	10. Feeling Free, and friends Bet

The pedal boats

Freddie helped Sam onto the pedal boats, it was him and Sam in the front and Carly and Spencer

in the back, Carly and Spencer kept giving each other looks about the two teenagers that they both knew were still inlove with one another,

Sam was near him and Freddie looked at her a few times Discretly, She was beautiful, He knew that, It looked like she was free the way she put her hands up when they got the boat to go faster, He smiled and continued pedaling,

After pedaling around, Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer all got off the boats, Freddie pulled Sam of the boat and she laughed" thanks nub" He just smirked and walked away, Both of them were shocked by each other's touch, They missed each other alot and it felt like old times when he touched her

Sam scanned the fair for anything else to do when her eyes landed on Carly's ex boyfriend Stephen, Her expresssions changed and she became angry, Steven caught her gaze and locked eyes with her, Narrowing his eyebrow He stared at her then shook his head, Sam looked away and Freddie looked at herover there though" Freddie looked over in the direction and saw him, He spoke"Just ignore him, he's a jerk", then to where she was looking and spoke to her"everything alright?", She nodded"just look who's They nodded and continued walking down by the water.

Carly and Spencer walked further behind than them and started talking, Spencer looked at her"Hey sis, Do you think Those two will be back together soon" Carly smiled and nodded"Oh I'm sure of it"

**IM SORRRRRRY, Had so much studying work to do it's really hard to keep this updated but heres a chapter, once again I haven't forgot sorry 3, thank you**


End file.
